An inflatable evacuation slide used to convey evacuees escaping from the door of an aircraft down to the ground level should convey passengers safely and swiftly. As such, inflatable evacuation slides may typically be designed to produce a slide angle, or angle between the inclined slide and ground surface of between 25 degrees and 36 degrees based on a standard “normal” door sill height. However, adverse conditions such as aircraft tilt may cause elevated sill height, for example, of a front door in a nose up aircraft tilt, or of a back door in a nose down tilt. This may lead to unsafe evacuation conditions, as a slide designed for evacuation at normal sill height may be too short for elevated or high sill, and may form a steep slide angle (i.e. above 36 degrees) to reach ground level from the door. One method of addressing this problem may be to provide a longer slide for high sill conditions. However, at normal sill, a longer slide meant to accommodate high sill conditions may slow down evacuation rates, and have compromised beam strength. Additionally, as the slide is typically packed within an aircraft door, bulkiness, and thus increased length of the slide, is an undesired feature.